


Inquiring Minds

by stacyb



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-07
Updated: 2015-07-07
Packaged: 2018-04-08 05:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4293348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stacyb/pseuds/stacyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For his credit, Dorian had the nerve to act affronted. “It was a simple question, honey. By the way you reacted you would swear I asked you something offending.”</p>
<p>Xaryn snorted, trying to clean up her mess with her napkin. “You did.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inquiring Minds

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the Facebook group "Cullenites" for inspiring me to write again. Thank you to BioWare for creating such perfect characters. And thank you for reading. :D

The question was asked casually as Dorian sipped his special Tevinter tea, his slender fingers wrapped around the mug as his magic kept it heated to the perfect degree. The slight rise in his perfectly manicured moustache showed his barely there smirk at Xaryn’s reaction. 

Which was she spat her mouth full of tea all over the table before them. 

“ _What_ did you just ask me?” Xaryn’s voice squeaked as she asked, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. She was a lot of things, distinguished not one of them. 

For his credit, Dorian had the nerve to act affronted. “It was a simple question, honey. By the way you reacted you would swear I asked you something _offending_.”

Xaryn snorted, trying to clean up her mess with her napkin. “You did.”

“I would never!” Dorian’s mock outrage was as dramatic as everything else he did, down to his hands clutching is chest and his eyes going wide. “I’m your best friend, and as such I am concerned about your happiness. It’s perfectly natural.”

Still wiping up her mess, and trying to fight the embarrassment of the people around her staring, Xaryn kicked him in the shin. It was the least obvious retaliation she could think of. “ _Outloud_. You asked it _outloud_ and _in public_ , Dorian. That is the opposite of natural.”

A dramatic sigh left his mouth as he sat back in his chair. “Minor details.” Xaryn opened her mouth to respond, but Dorian kept talking. “You still haven’t answered, you know. And you can’t claim embarrassment because the question is already out there, waiting to be answered.” 

“Dorian, can’t we talk about this somewhere else…more private?”

Another upwards quirk of his moustache, “Should I ask again?”

“Dorian.” Xaryn warned. 

“Is-“

“ _Dorian_.” A sharp kick to his shin again.

“The-“

As her next warning, Xaryn honestly stuck her fingers in her ears, closed her eyes and began humming. When she braved a look to his face, Dorian did look amused. But so did most of the other people around her. A fresh wave of embarrassment washed over her as she removed her fingers and looked down. 

“So,” Dorian drawled out, two slender fingers caressing his moustache. “Is the sex good?”

“Andraste’s knickers, Dorian!”


End file.
